Grover's Birthday Party
by Apollo's Child
Summary: It's Grover's birthday party! Clovis has extremely bad luck, everyone plays limbo, pin the enchilada on the satyr, and more! The name pretty much tells all; it's a birthday party!
1. The Games Begin

**I hope you all like my story! If you do, please review, and if you have any suggestions, those are welcome too! And-what? An invitation to Grover's birthday party? Why thank you, Juniper! Well, here we go! To Grover's party!**

Grover's Birthday Party

Juniper POV

I weaved through the crowd of demigods, nymphs, and satyrs out in the forest. Grover was drinking coffee with a couple of his friends, while a group of demigods were having a limbo contest. I went over to the front of the room, and began an announcement.

" Everyone! I'm so glad you could make it! In a few minutes, we will be eating cake, but first, it's time for 'Pin the Enchilada on the Satyr'! Everyone line up!" I put up the cardboard cut-out of a satyr, and gave the first person up, Grover, the fabric enchilada. He almost chewed it up, but I slapped his hand.

"Don't eat the birthday materials!" I whispered. He shrugged and let Percy put on the blindfold.

I watched as Grover slowly stepped towards the satyr, aiming for its mouth. After about ten groans of, 'Hurry up!', he pinned the enchilada on the cardboard.

"That's sick! Why'd you put it there?" said Eileen Mason, from the Iris cabin.

"Oh, Grover! C'mon, man!" yelled out Percy. I looked at where Grover had put it when he moved away. It was on the satyr's bum! When Annabeth took the blindfold off, Grover started giggling.

"Well, it had to come out _somewhere!_" He laughed. Next up was Leo. He stumbled around, trying to get to the board. Finally he pinned the enchilada onto the satyr's ear.

After that went Percy, who got it on the neck. Then Annabeth, who pinned it on its eye. And then Travis tried, and got it smack-dab in its mouth.

"Hooray! Congratulations! Come over here to collect your prize!" I congratulated him. I put a medal around his neck, and the next person, Clovis, attempted to pin it like Travis. He missed; in fact he went right around the other way and set off deeper into the forest, where he would eventually reach the beach and fall into the water. Oh well.

No one took notice of Clovis's disappearance; they only wanted the blind fold back. So Percy ran down to the beach where Clovis's body was drowning, retrieved the blindfold, and left. Poor Clovis. I wonder if he's okay.

We continued to play Pin the Enchilada on the Satyr, until everyone had went. Danielle Flynn, from the Apollo cabin, also pinned it in the satyr's mouth, and received a medal. After that, we decided to play a big game of limbo.

During Piper's turn, Clovis appeared through the trees, coughing and soaking wet. A couple of nymphs helped him get dry, and then he tried the limbo after Piper. He bent down low, and had three quarters of his body through; it almost looked like he was going to have _good_ luck for a change, when a loud _clink_ was heard. Clovis fell to the ground. He had bumped his chin hard on the limbo stick. How does he get himself into these things? Danielle and Will Solace, both being able to heal since they were in the Apollo cabin, took him back to the Big House to heal him.

After a few more people limbo-ed, we had cake. Clovis was back, along with Danielle and Will, and he had a chin cast. It looked ridiculous; his 'chin' was five times bigger than anyone else's, protruding out at a weird angle. When the cake came around to him, he looked down at it and realized his cast had sunk an inch deep in the icing, and down into the cake part. Then he fainted from all the excitement, so Will and Danielle dragged him back to the Big House once more.

"MMM! Yummy cake! Now it's time for presents!" Grover announced.

**This might seem like it should be named, "Clovis gets unlucky", but if you read my other stories, he always has bad luck. It's for humorous purposes. **** Anyway, contest! Review or PM me with three presents you think Grover should get, and who their from, and you will get a shout-out in the next chapter! Please review! And please tell me if there are any typos so I can fix them quickly!**


	2. Presents

**If you like this story, please vote for me on Artemis's Hunters poll! If you do, tell me and I will give you a shout-out next chapter! From last chapter, here are the shout-outs to all the people that offered suggestions for Grover's presents: Anna C. Poseidon, Tratie Twins, and kal396! You should totally check out their stories! **

Chapter 2

Annabeth POV

"Ok everybody! Get my presents ready! Who wants to give me one first?" Grover asked excitedly. I pointed to myself. Grover smiled.

"Annabeth first! Yay!" He announced, taking the present from my arms. He ripped off the tree-decorated wrapping paper and tore off the cardboard box until he found the six-pack of coke I bought for him. His smile widened and he bleated with excitement.

"Coke bottles! YES!" Grover ripped one from the plastic and ate it whole. A few seconds later, he spit out the coke.

"Ugh!" complained Clovis as the pop spilled all over him. "Why _me?_" Grover bleated again.

"Sorry Clovis! I only like the bottles!" He patted Clovis on his shoulder, which made his shirt stick to him with soda.

"Next!" Grover said. Clovis furrowed his eyebrows disapprovingly. I guess he wasn't satisfied with a pat on the shoulder.

Next was Juniper. She handed him a present, looking proud. He tore off the paper and pulled out a set of reed pipes. They looked like they were made of expensive wood, and probably hand-crafted. Grover looked at it and said, "Thanks." And set them aside for the next present, muttering about how coke bottles were way cooler. Juniper looked hurt.

Percy handed Grover a small, thin gift. When Grover opened it, it was a _TinSupply_Life card, granting Grover a life-time supply of tin cans. Grover stomped his hooves happily.

"Oh Percy, tin cans for the rest of my life? You are amazing! This definitely beats the coke bottles!"

Now Juniper, Clovis and I were all looking cross.

"NEXT! NEXT NEXT NEXT!" Grover demanded. Clovis handed him a present, looking slightly annoyed at him. Grover opened it and found another _Supply _card, this time for enchiladas.

"Oh my gods, Clovis! This isn't, it couldn't, be an _EnchiladaSupply_Life card?You're brilliant! It beats all the presents I've ever gotten!" Grover cried, beaming. Percy frowned. Grover was really making a lot of friends today, wasn't he?

"It's movie-time, honey." Juniper reminded Grover in a slightly cold voice.

"You're right! I can't wait! The movie is sooo interesting! C'mon guys!" Grover told us.

Everyone walked deeper into the forest where it was dark enough for a movie screen. We found a dozen chairs and a theatre screen in a small clearing. As we all sat down and grabbed popcorn, Grover slid a DVD into a DVD player. The screen lit up with the words, "_The hard and dangerous life of a satyr and its food."_ I groaned. Apparently everyone else thought the same way, because I heard moans, groans, and boo's from the audience. Grover took no notice and took a seat, still smiling from ear to ear.

"_A satyr's life is a dangerous one. Or is it? This is a debate between creatures all over the world. Some people say that satyr's are lazy. But is it true? We will find out in this documentary about the lives of satyrs…"_

The movie started. It went so slowly. In an hour, when I woke up after falling asleep in the middle of something about finding coffee, I heard the words, "_And now we will start part 2 of 7! Satyrs sleep habits are an important discussion that we will cover in this next hour-long section!"_

I fell asleep again immediately.

**Was it good? I hope so! If you found any typos or other mistakes, please tell me! Any suggestions are welcomed! No flames please though. Those are no good. Please tell me if it was too short, or too long, or-you get what I mean. Thanks for reading! Don't forget to review! :D And inform me about typos!**


End file.
